You Heard That!
by Valenka
Summary: Anonymous prompt: After having sex Mr. Gold excuses himself to the restroom. When he's out of the room Belle quickly calls Ruby & raves on about how fantastic Mr. Gold is in bed. Belle does not realize that Gold is hearing the whole conversation. Just a short one-shot.


Heavy rain splattered violently against Belle French's bedroom window as the storm ranged on, it had started around noon and showed no sign of stopping, yet Belle didn't even notice as white exploded behind her eyes like an atom bomb. She gripped her bed covers tightly with her yellow painted fingers and screamed out in pleasure. Her whole body pirated with erotic euphoria only Rumford Gold had ever made her feel so much all at once, he was the one that was for sure.

"Oh Belle!"

She barely heard his voice when he reached his orgasm, she was still too lost in her own. Belle panted as her whole body tingled, Rum shifted to lie next to the woman he loved rather than just collapsing on her. The two lovers lay there for a while just panting and coming down from their perfect highs. After their breath was recovered Rum pulled Belle to him, he'd always loved just being able to hold her. Belle was so soft and supple, so...perfect in every way. No one compared to his sweet Belle in fact no one even came close. There was no other soul like Belle French, after all she was in love with a monster. After a while the sound of the storm got to Rum, he had desperately tried to put it off, he didn't want to let go of her but the storm had forced nature.

"Excuse me a moment, darling. The rain has made a trip to the rest room a necessity."

Belle chuckled for a moment before he pressed his lips to hers, she could taste herself on him and it made her want him all over again. The moment Rum shut the door of the en suit behind him Belle flipped over and grabbed her cell phone from the night stand flicking on the bed side lamp at the same time filling the room with soft light. In an instant she had dialled Ruby's number and pressed the phone to her ear, it only took two rings for Belle's best friend to answer, which wasn't surprising.

"Hey, Belle. What's up? Thought you and Gold were on _date night_." Belle could hear the smile in Ruby's voice. "Oh, hang on a sec...did you-?" She left the question open.

"Yeah." Belle grinned ear to ear. "And it was _amazing!_ I mean Ruby, _Oh God_ doesn't even begin to describe it."

Ruby squealed down the phone almost deafening Belle. "I knew he had a talented older guy thing going on."

"Oh you have no idea."

From the other side of the wall in the en suit, Gold chuckled to himself. Belle had no idea he could hear every single word she said. It had taken him a moment to realise she was on the phone rather than talking to him or herself but once he had Rum couldn't help but listen to the conversation. He had to admit he was rather proud of himself when he heard the words _Oh God doesn't even begin to describe it_ . He felt his ego grinning with smugness and was more than happy to indulge himself as he listened. Maybe he shouldn't have been listening to the woman he loved on the phone but she was talking about him. Her words were ever so slightly muffled due to the wall but the walls throughout Belle's apartment were all paper thin so it barely impeded his spying. _Is it spying?_ Gold asked himself. In the end Rum decided he didn't care and went back to listening in.

"Ruby, he's so attentive. So loving. I've never felt this way with anyone before." Every word was the truth.

Rum wished he could hear what Ruby was saying but Belle giggled so it couldn't have been anything bad. Knowing Ruby Lucas it was something at his expense but it had made Belle laugh and so he didn't care.

"Oh my God his tongue. I thought the best thing about his mouth was his accent but Rubes, I was so very wrong. Its his tongue, he does things I didn't even thing was possible."

There was a brief pause as Ruby said something that he almost made out before Belle responded.

"Hey! He's mine. You keep your little red shorts away from him."

Finally Rum decided it was best he leave the en suit, Belle was probably wondering if he'd climbed out the window, he seemed to have been in there forever. He flicked off the light and pulled the door open to find Belle quickly disconnecting the call and throwing her phone back on the night stand like nothing had ever happened. She smiled at him with eyes full of lust, he loved that look, so primal and passionate. Belle's hair was everywhere but she combed her fingers through it as Rum slipped back into bed and pulled her back to him, he felt like she belonged in his arms, there she was safe.

There were a few moments of silence before Rum broke the quietude.

"Just so you know, Ruby's little red shorts wouldn't do anything for me."

Belle's head snapped up to look at Gold who wore a teasing grin.

"You heard that!"


End file.
